


Purgatory

by Nebulad



Series: Mien'harel [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Asexual Tabris, Fluff, NB Tabris, Nonverbal Communication, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does it bother you?” he murmured, pulling back but not far. They let him go and sat down, patting the ground next to them.</p><p><i>Does what bother me?</i> He sat beside them and his mouth was on their neck again. He was a good kisser and he didn’t even have to be kissing their mouth.</p><p>“I am fairly certain a few of our companions think we are having sex,” he breathed against their shoulder. They laughed, a little bit more breathy than was strictly necessary.</p><p>  <i>No, they don’t.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

It was fucking freezing, so when Zevran volunteered to accompany Gahruil to their tent they accepted without thinking. They’d been sleeping together— well, not _together_ like that, but he’d been sleeping in their tent— for a few weeks since the team had left Redcliffe. It wasn’t every night and Gahruil was still too weird about it all to _ask_ him when they wanted him there, but it was… almost steady. Almost like it was real.

He followed behind them and when the flaps closed, he leaned in and kissed the side of their neck. His arms slid around them and he was fucking _warm._ All that sunlight inside him melted right into Gahruil and they hummed a little. “Your country is a wasteland,” he mumbled.

 _No argument,_ they replied, turning around and tentatively reaching their arms around his shoulders. He grinned before he kissed them, and they… melted. It was stupid and embarrassing and they wanted to be flippant and casual like he was but _Maker_ he was pretty. He was pretty and he made them laugh and this was like some weird dream. They would wake up back in the Alienage with the feeling of his sunlight still soaked into their skin.

“Does it bother you?” he murmured, pulling back but not far. They let him go and sat down, patting the ground next to them.

 _Does what bother me?_ He sat beside them and his mouth was on their neck again. He was a good kisser and he didn’t even have to be kissing their mouth.

“I am fairly certain a few of our companions think we are having sex,” he breathed against their shoulder. They laughed, a little bit more breathy than was strictly necessary.

_No they don’t._

“Have you not been watching the way Alistair is glaring at me? He most definitely thinks I am taking advantage of you.” He’d migrated to just below their jaw and _Maker_ they didn’t care if they never woke up. Not that they’d had any proper lovers in the past, but Zevran had a way of just… making them feel special. Cared for. They didn’t even know how to begin to return the feeling.

Of course, he was _really_ close which meant they had to push him back to talk to him. _Al is weird in general. Trust me, no one thinks you’re sleeping with me._

“Does it bother you?”

 _Does_ what _bother me?_

“The idea that someone might think so? I can correct them,” he offered.

 _I told you, no one thinks so. Look at you then look at me— no one thinks we’re having sex,_ they promised. He frowned like they’d said something confusing— it was fairly straightforward, actually. They were an Alienage mutt with splotchy skin and a broken nose; he was Antivan sun and fresh air condensed into one whole person. They didn’t _want_ to have sex with him, but were also aware that no one would ever believe that he was slumming it with them.

“I am here, am I not?” he asked. He wasn’t kissing them anymore which was a shame.

 _Where else would you be? The camp has limited options,_ they reminded him. _Alistair’s too shy to try, Morrigan and Leliana and Wynne already turned you down, I’m pretty sure Sten and Shale would kill you, and Oghren wouldn’t have sex with you._ They suddenly, _violently_ didn’t want to be having this conversation. Zev wouldn’t say anything cruel but… this was stupid. They didn’t want to air all their weird self-esteem issues in front of the prettiest person they’d ever laid eyes on.

“You underestimate me,” he teased.

 _That’s true. You could probably talk Alistair into it._ They shifted a little, trying to pretend like it wasn’t awkward. _He probably wouldn’t be too bad either._

“I’ve already slept with an ex-Templar bastard son of a king,” he told them with a shrug.

_That’s so specific._

“Yes, but unfortunately their situation does nothing for their talent in bed. I believe I will pass on our friend, especially as I am otherwise engaged at the moment.” As if he’d just noticed that he’d _stopped_ kissing them, he resumed, and this was definitely a dream or a trip or they’d died on their wedding day and were being rewarded by Andraste for trying to save the elves (and punished for all the murder that preceded the heroics).

His forehead bumped against theirs and they traced the tattoo on the side of his face as lightly as they could. _Your choice,_ they replied with a forced-casual shrug. If he wanted the mutt who wouldn’t sleep with him, then by all means the mutt was ready to take one for the team.

“You know, you really must coach me on your sign language. I hadn’t expected Ferelden to be so different from Antiva in that regard.” He flopped over to lay on the pillows set up, and they followed him down. “Not that I don’t understand you, but your accent is impossible.”

They tried to smother a snort-laugh under their hand that seemed to _delight_ him, and Gahruil thanked Andraste for whatever purgatory she’d put them in.

**Author's Note:**

> My tum hurts and I've written a few prompts over the past few days so I'm gunna go ahead and post them. [My writing blog is here](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) if you want content on your tumblr as well as periodically in your inbox. Or you know, if you wanna prompt me.


End file.
